


The Second Son

by BeesKnees



Category: Kiesha'ra Series - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor have a bet on the avian-serpiente war. Loki doesn't lose.</p><p>Written for kink-bingo 2011; obedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Son

Loki and Thor play games. They are brothers after all, and besting the other in any way is a point of pride. As of late, their attention has been riveted on another realm, one torn apart by war.

Thor, perhaps naturally, supports the avian side. Loki does not find this surprising in the least. The avians are golden, feathers tucked against the napes of their necks. Feathers which are all too similar to those that adorn Thor’s helmet. Loki, on the other hand, has always been unerringly fond of the snakes. He enjoys the coolness of their culture, the way they glide when they move, the way their dances are evocative of magic. He enjoys the way their palaces are bathed in nuances of silver and darkness. He enjoys the red gaze of their prince, their Arami.

Thor and Loki agree not to directly help either side. The avian and serpiente may be shapeshifters, but they hardly possess the magic of gods. For Loki or Thor to interfere would greatly sway the balance. But they find their ways. Thunderstorms roll across the serpent lands, flooding their nests. Loki sets traps sometimes, that strip the avians of their wings in mid-flight.

It keeps them both entertained.

All too abruptly, it seems as if everything might come to an end. Loki’s prince, Zane, has called everything to a standstill. It seems probable that he will marry Danica, Thor’s princess, the heir to the Tuuli Thea.

At first the idea is incredulous. Loki cannot imagine the boy succumbing to such a fate. He has watched him take many a lover, has watched him become a man who is fierce in battle, who has nearly slain Danica Shardae on many occasion. But it seems as if both sides have grown weary of the war that has proved so amusing to Loki and Thor. It seems as if Zane will agree to take Danica as his mate and bring the whole show to a close.

That, Loki is not quite ready to agree to just yet. Not only because the game will come to an end, but because it will come to an end as a stalemate. That would be such a shame when he is certain that he is terribly close to winning. He believes that Zane will best Danica, and they are both the last of their lines. He supposes this is why Zane is all the more endearing to him. A prince who has stepped forward after his elder brother failed.

In the end, Loki decides to break their rules. He presents himself to the serpiente Arami as he stands in the darkness, pondering his fate. Loki can’t not.

The boy turns to him, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. He is bare to the waist, pale skin practically glinting in the low light of his room. The pants he wears are of a dangerous texture, so dark that they are practically lost. They glint of snakeskin. The boy’s feet are bare and his skin ripples with a hint of scales as he prepares for an attack.

It takes little for Loki to soothe him. It takes little for Loki to convince him that he is not an avian ― shapeshifting has never served a better purpose. It takes little for Loki; Loki is an apt liar and this prince is still a boy, desperate to believe anything that may save him or his family. He will believe in any true magic, will believe in any ancient gods, even if they are not the ones that he prays to, that he believes he is descended from.

He knows the boy is no stranger to this. It’s not that he’s had too many lovers. It’s just that he has an utter comfort in his own that Loki can only marvel at. His people love him. They believe he will save them.

He grips Loki’s hips with a desperation that only sparks Loki’s arousal. His fingers smooth to fumble over the lacings of his breeches, the fabric and make unfamiliar to him. He manages to get them open and then leans forward. He takes Loki’s cock into his elegant slice of a mouth and begins to suck as his very life depends on it. Loki can’t help but shut his eyes for a moment, a moan tripping off the tip of his tongue. He cards his hands through the boy’s mussed black hair and when he looks down, he’s not surprised to see those red eyes gleaming up at him.

Loki thrusts forward, a little too roughly, just to test Zane’s reaction, but the prince doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. His fingers tighten a little, and he sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing out. Shadows dance across his face, his high cheekbones becoming all the more prominent. He draws back carefully so that his lips are wrapped around just the head of Loki’s cock. One of his hands slides away from Loki’s hips and wraps around the base, applying a perfect amount of pressure.

Loki groans again and begins to thrust in earnest, watching his cock slide time and time again past the ring of the boy’s mouth. He wishes to never give him up. He wishes that he had shown himself to Zane before and intends to revel in this pleasure once again. The heat of him is perfect, the wetness of his mouth addictive. He watches Zane rock with his thrusts, never once wincing when the head of Loki’s cock brushes against the back of his throat. He enjoys the submission of this prince, the way he behaves unerringly, chasing after both their desires.

He spills himself into Zane’s mouth without any warning and watches as the boy struggles to swallow, a small bit of come leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He sinks slowly back onto the boy’s bed, watching Zane with keen eyes. He is still kneeling on the floor. His tongue dips out for a moment, cleaning his mouth entirely.

Loki doesn’t need to move before Zane follows him to the bed. Loki deftly pulls the boy into his lap. He licks across his mouth with his own tongue, able to just faintly taste himself. Zane seems warmer than he did when Loki first entered. It sends his blood rushing again to know the effect he has on Zane. He slips his hand inside the snakeskin pants without undoing them. He isn’t surprised to find Zane’s cock aching and hard already. He wraps his fingers around it in a loose loop and then begins to slide them up and down, the pace surely too slow.

Zane’s eyes slip close. His teeth find his lower lip and he leans into Loki as he begins to thrust upwards. His head is practically balanced against Loki’s shoulder. Loki leans in, letting his lips find the shell of Zane’s ear.

“Wouldn’t it be a pity to lose this.”

He could ply Zane with words. He could whisper thousands of lies into the boy’s head. But Loki is not without appreciation for the truth, especially when it most helpful. What is most helpful is what he doesn’t need to say. This cannot happen again if Zane becomes married to the Tuuli Thea. If he takes Danica for a bride, it would never be allowed. But Danica is a reserved avian. She will not marry Zane for love. She will not couple with him out of passion. Perhaps, she will never mate with him at all. And while he may be a selfless being, he is not without passion. He is not without a zest for life and everything that comes with it  
.  
Zane’s eyes dart up to his, desperation dancing across his face. Loki can see how his words tear at Zane. He doesn’t want him thinking over them too deeply. He kisses Zane, his tongue curling in the prince’s mouth, taking everything that he can. He leaves Zane breathless, bucking in his lap until he comes.

Loki leaves Zane splayed across his own bed, his pants stained, his skin damp. His eyes are only half open and follow Loki until he disappears.  
Loki cannot help but be pleased when, three weeks later, Zane slits Danica’s throat.


End file.
